


Такое бывает

by desterra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такое бывает. Живёшь себе относительно спокойно и практически безоблачно, а потом встречаешь человека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такое бывает

Такое бывает.  
Живёшь себе относительно спокойно и практически безоблачно, а потом встречаешь человека, ничего примечательного: невысокий, крепко сбитый, с серьёзным взглядом и лучиками морщинок в уголках глаз — от смеха. И всё. Пропадаешь напрочь. И к шилу в одном месте с восторженным повизгиванием присоединяется юла у копчика. И ты соглашаешься на всё, без особых раздумий. Да и о чём тут размышлять? Ты просто хочешь видеть, хочешь слышать, не можешь не попытаться вызвать улыбку. Строишь из себя идиота-неумеху, а потом — раз, и выкидываешь что-нибудь такое, от чего его глаза теплеют и он говорит:  
Такое бывает.  
И ты носишься рядом, словно послушный пёс, но изо всех своих сил строишь из себя кота в месяц котябрь, что царит круглый год. Показываешь фокусы и проявляешь чудеса дедукции, логики, скрытых навыков. Ждёшь, каждый день ждёшь, что он догадается и ухватит тебя за шкирку, - ты даже наклонишься, чтобы ему не пришлось подпрыгивать, - ухватит, встряхнёт и посадит на поводок. Чем короче, тем лучше. Но он качает головой, хмурит брови и, наблюдая за очередной кошечкой на твоём горизонте, спокойно говорит:  
Такое бывает.  
А тебе так хочется уткнуться носом в тёплые ладони, подставить голову под сильные пальцы, свернуться калачиком у него под боком и щекотно дышать в рёбра. И слушать, как фыркает. И ластиться к его плечу. И закидывать во сне руки-ноги на сильное вкусно пахнущее тело. Так хочется, что зубы сводит от еле сдерживаемого воя. Но он не зовёт тебя домой. И шило с юлой повизгивают от нетерпения и выкидывают такие коленца, что он лишь разводит руками и говорит:  
Такое бывает.  
Ты продолжаешь проявлять чудеса сообразительности и выказывать необыкновенное рвение. А он привычно соглашается с тобой во всём и смотрит вроде бы с умилением и лёгким непониманием, мол, откуда ты такой вырос, а ещё радуется. Радуется тебе, твоим успехам, спешит на выручку по первому зову, вот только... Продолжает держать дистанцию и даже не помышляет о том, чтобы забрать тебя с холодной улицы Одиночества в уютное тепло своей квартиры. И ты привыкаешь постепенно к тихой язвительности коронной фразы:  
Такое бывает.  
И даже смеёшься. Хохочешь во всю мощь лёгких, всему миру доказывая, что счастлив и так. Но шило с юлой не дают покоя. И ты, шальной от куража и пьяный от страха, полощешь рот дешёвым виски и приходишь к нему сам. С бесшабашной решимостью собираешься ночевать на коврике у входной двери. И он обречённо вздыхает и тащит тебя в квартиру. Отчитывает, как несмышлёного мальчишку, растирает ледяные пальцы, помогает снять куртку и в ответ на неразборчивое бормотание говорит:  
Такое бывает.  
И ты наваливаешься на него всем телом, оплетаешь руками каменные плечи, тычешься носом в изгиб плеча. А сердце грохочет в ушах и страх циркулирует по телу: от шила до макушки. И тебе так не хочется его отпускать. Но он сваливает тебя на диван безвольной кучкой, тащит пушистый плед, пахнущий стиральным порошком и кондиционером, а потом уходит и звенит чашками на кухне. Ты укрываешься с головой и тихо млеешь, и бурчишь, еле слышно, пока хватает смелости. О том, что влип по самое не балуйся. О том, как жутко, до звона в ушах хочешь быть нужным. О том, как необходимо, чтобы он улыбался и распекал за неосторожность. О том, что у него веснушки и почти никакого загара. О том, что... А он скидывает плед с твоей головы, треплет волосы на макушке и вздыхает устало:  
Такое бывает.  
И ты захлёбываешься в попытке найти слова. И размахиваешь руками, чуть не сбивая приготовленный ароматный чай. И впервые в жизни по-настоящему страдаешь от неумения делиться чувствами. Потому что — правда. Потому что — настоящее. А он смотрит как на неразумного подростка в период гормональных бурь и лишь хмурит брови, а в глазах бездна за закрытой дверью и тишина. Ты замолкаешь и раскидываешься морской звездой, не хватает только таблички. И он говорит: спи. А тебе слышится:  
Такое бывает.  
Пройдёт.  
И ты, срываясь на хриплый шёпот, объясняешь, что — нет, не пройдёт. Да и не хочешь, чтобы проходило. И про сильные пальцы в своих волосах, и про щекотные мурашки от дыхания на рёбрах, и про запах тоски за дверью, и про холод и мерзость за окнами. Теребишь край пледа и жмуришь глаза, забыв, что ты взрослый и сильный мужчина. Потому что прогонит. Потому что не надо. Потому что напрасна вся эта внезапная суета. И юла замирает со всхлипом. И ты вот-вот начнёшь поскуливать ей в такт. А он приподнимает твой подбородок пальцами и говорит: идиот. А ещё: что ж ты творишь. И конечно: ты хоть понимаешь, что несёшь. Ты не шевелишься, боясь, что отпустит и больше никогда. И еле сдерживаешь нелепое урчание. И возвращаешь ему его слова:  
Такое бывает.  
А потом ты долго, с наслаждением фырчишь, щуришься и порыкиваешь, как хотелось, но в сотню раз лучше. И подставляешь макушку, и колешься бородой. И болтаешь без умолку, оплетая его руками и ногами, как осьминог и рыба-прилипала. Оборачиваешься вокруг него так, что с мясом теперь не отодрать и сопишь куда-то в шею, под подбородком. И ждёшь-ждёшь-ждёшь обещанного «потом», не смея признаться, что трезв как стекло. И бормочешь чуть слышно под звон довольной юлы:  
Такое тоже бывает.  
Вот так.


End file.
